1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image synthesis apparatus usable for observing a state of a surface of a subject having a temperature difference, for example, usable for diagnosing an inflammation site of a human body, and allowing a user to rapidly and accurately diagnose a site for diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a structure of a conventional image synthesis apparatus 600 for generating a visible stereo image. The image synthesis apparatus 600 includes a left visible light camera 601 provided for imaging a subject from the left of the subject, a right visible light camera 602 provided for imaging the subject from the right of the subject, and a visible 3D (three-dimensional) image synthesis device 603. Conventionally, a visible stereo image is generated by synthesizing images obtained by the left visible light camera 601 and the right visible light camera 602 by the visible 3D image synthesis device 603.
An infrared camera is also conventionally used for diagnosing a site of a human body or other purposes. An infrared camera is used independently, and a physician diagnoses the site based on an image obtained by the infrared camera.
The use of a single infrared camera has a problem in that the obtained image is not as realistic as an actual visual observation, and thus sufficient information required for diagnosis is not obtained. Accordingly, the diagnosis of a subtle inflammation symptom relies heavily on the experience and intuition of the physician.
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-220203 discloses a diagnostic apparatus for synthesizing thermograph image information of a site for diagnosis and moire topograph information of the site. However, such a diagnostic apparatus merely provides a planar thermal image and cannot be used to rapidly and accurately grasp the state of the site for diagnosis.